I AM NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI NARUTO!
by thinker1234
Summary: I lived as an outcast that was banished by my village for no reason. I am the Yondiame Hokage's and Uzumaki Kushina's daughter, but only the most loyal people of Konoha know that. I am the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama. My dream is to become a wonderful ninja of the Elemental Nations. I AM NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI NARUTO FemNARU Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

**_I know when I'm done, but I still keep going. I live as an outcast that was banished by my village for no reason. I am the Yondiame Hokage's and Uzumaki Kushina's daughter, but only the most loyal people of Konoha know that. I am the vessel of the Kyuubi no Yoko. My dream is to become a wonderful ninja of the Elemental Nations. I will soon find out about my new power. And…_**

**_I AM NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI NARUTO!_**

Chapter one…

It had already become dark. She was only standing in front of a yelling Tsunade and arguing counsel, until she heard the word "**banish**" for a reason that she did not understand. Was it because the Akatsuki? Or was it the Kyuubi no Yoko? Did the village really hate her that much? Those were all the questions that were going through her head.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Koharu said sternly, "You are either sentenced to death or, banishment! You have to choose! Die or leave!"

Uzumaki Naruto chose to leave…

Naruto left immediately to pack all of her needed things. Once she was done packing, she grabbed a few papers and wrote the things she wanted to say to all of her friends. One to Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Asuma, Kakashi, Kureni, Gai, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Parents To All Friends, and People At Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto left and found herself on top of the Yondaime's head. She had a perfect view to her house and she saw someone walk at the door and walk in. It was Sakura.

With Sakura…

Sakura walked into Naruto's house and saw the note. There were quite a few papers, but she found the one that had her name quickly and read.

'Dear Sakura,

Hey, I know you know it's me, Naruto. I just wanted to tell you that, I was banished from the village. I'm going to miss you. You were more than a teammate; you were one of my first friends. I know it didn't work out in the beginning but now you are like a sister. Goodbye, Sakura. I'm going to miss you,

Naruto.'

Sakura had tears in her eyes that were ready to spill. She went to Tsunade's office with all of the letters. Once she was there, she had Tsunade get all of the people that had a letter of their own.

Kiba was next.

'Dear Kiba,

I guess this is my goodbye to you. I guess you were always like a brother to me. You were the closest I had to a brother. Sorry for all the rude comments I said before. It was part of the act that I had taken when I got sick of crying. Bye, and tell Akamaru I said 'Goodbye.' And if you're wondering why this is goodbye, I was banished by the civilian counsel. I'm going to miss you guys,

Naruto.'

Kiba held in his tears and put his head down, remembering all the times he had with Naruto.

Then there was Hinata.

'Dear Hinata,

I'm sorry for not being more of a friend. I was banished and this is goodbye. I think we would be better friends if I had stayed with you and get to know you. I'm sorry. Goodbye Hinata,

Naruto.'

Hinata was crying.

Shino…

'Dear Shino,

Shino, I think you know that I was banished, and I know we weren't the best of friends, but I still think you were a good friend. I will miss you,

Naruto.'

Shino clutched the letter tightly as if it would disappear.

Then Shikamaru.

'Dear Shika,

I think I will miss you more than most. I remember all of our fun at the Konoha Ninja Academy. It was awesome to be around a genius. I hope you train hard. Oh yeah, and I am thinking about coming in a disguise so us rookies can see each other every now and then. I am also going to try and be an awesome ninja. I am going to Suna too! Anyway, I hope too see you again,

Naruto.'

Shikamaru smiled, folded the letter and stuck it in his pocket, and had a few tears slide down his cheeks.

Next was Chouji.

'Choji,

We used to be such good friends! I remember having some offered chips and training. I will become a great ninja! Remember me and… Goodbye Chouji,

Naruto.'

Chouji felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy because he believed she would end up the world's best. He was sad because he didn't want to accept the fact that she was gone.

Ino was next.

'Dear Ino,

I know we barley became friends, but I will always remember you and I will miss you. You were still there through the hard times I had. Goodbye and have a happy life, Ino,

Naruto.'

Ino was on the brink of tears.

Then it was Konohamaru.

(IM ONLY GOING TO DO A FEW MORE AND SKIP MOST OF THEM! ^_^)

Konohamaru was crying tears of sorrow.

Then Moegi.

She had a sorrowful posture but no tears.

Same with Udon.

Neji, TenTen, and Lee had sorrow written all over their faces.

'Dear Sensei,

I wish I had more time with you. There is a bunch of stuff I wanted you to have taken to -Tsunade-Baa-Chan so you can remember me better. It's all there. A box is in there and it is locked and under my bed. Please go and take it to Tsunade-Baa-Chan. Also, if there are tears, make them stop. I don't want my closest friends to cry over me. Goodbye, Kaka-Sensei. You were like a brother or uncle. It makes sense when you think about whom my parents were,

Naruto.'

Kakashi had a look of disbelief, confusion, sorrow, and regret. Since when did Naruto know about her parents? "T-Tsunade-Sama? When did Naruto-Chan learn about her parents?" He asked as everyone in the room looked at him with confusion or shock.

"When did she learn? Hmm… I-I don't know. I didn't know she knew!" Tsunade replied in a rushed voice.

"Tsunade-Sensei? What about Naruto's parents?" Sakura asked with honest confusion.

"Sit down everyone. You are getting a history lesson. Naruto has been the heir of two clans. The Uzumaki and the Namikaze. On the night of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the beast into his newborn daughter, knowing she was the only one in the village who could take being hated for most of her life. Minato had Naruto with Kushina. They were so happy to have her. They would have loved her. They were just unlucky to have a man come and extract the Kyuubi no Yoko out of Kushina. Listen; what you were told is S-Class information! Don't tell a soul unless I say you can!"

Everyone had looks of sorrow and disbelief. No one knew Naruto was an heir, let alone being the heir to the Uzumaki AND the Namikaze clans, the clans of the second strongest Kunoichi and the Yondaime Hokage!

With Naruto…

She had been walking for a few days. She didn't want to run but she had to run if she wanted to get to her destination faster. She was already in a desert, about two hours away from the village she was going to. She was tired and hungry, but that didn't stop her! She was going to get to the village faster than ever! So, she started running and ended up seeing the village gates. She was so happy, that she ran faster than ever! Once she got there, she walked up to one to the guards and asked a simple question…

"Where is Sabaku no Gaara?" The guard looked like he had just seen a comedy and started laughing.

"Zenoza! Take this girl to the Kazekage!" He said with laughter laced in his voice.

Once they were at the door, he left Naruto at the door and told her to knock. She knocked and heard a muffled voice call her in. When she walked in, what she saw surprised her greatly. It was Gaara.

"G-Gaara! OH MY KAMI! How have you been, Gaara?" Naruto said with happiness laced in her voice and eyes.

"Good. How about you? What are you doing out of your village?" Gaara asked with a monotone yet worried voice.

"I don't know why, but I was banished from that place by the council. Tsunade-Baa-Chan tried to stop them but I left." Naruto said as if it was nothing.

Suddenly she looked depressed and ran up to Gaara, hugging him as her tears soaked his Kazekage robes. Gaara hugged her back in a comforting way.

Then the door opened to Temari and Kankuro. They looked at Gaara with wide eyes and finally Kankuro started wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the picture in front of them. Temari cleared her throat to get Gaara's attention. Gaara and Naruto stopped the 'emotional scene' and looked at Temari with red and puffy eyes (or blank eyes if you count Gaara in).

"Um, Gaara, the gate guards said something about a visitor and we wanted to see who it was. I guess its only Naruto though… So, Naruto, what're you doing here?" Temari asked friendlily.

"I (sniffle) was banished from my (sob) village!" Naruto explained with tears as she hugged Gaara for support again.

Finally, Naruto settled down and stopped sobbing.

"Now, Naruto, You are going to need new clothes! For now, you are going to wear some of my clothes, I'm sure they will fit!" Temari exclaimed as she dragged Naruto away.

… Awhile later… a few months…

Tsunade was at her desk when Shizune ran in with a message scroll in her hand. Tsunade looked up and watched as the woman walked to her desk and set the scroll down. She, meaning Tsunade, picked up the scroll and opened it, eyes widening at the contents. It was a letter from Naruto. It said she was going to visit with the Kazekage and his siblings. Tsunade was happy. She was happy enough to have a nice bottle of sake and share with a certain blonde… yup! Perfect thing to do!

Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked into the village, Naruto being in a cloak, of course. They walked into Tsunade's office with no trouble.

"Gaara. Temari. Kankuro." Tsunade greeted, nodding her head to each person.

Tsunade stared at the cloaked figure with curiosity. "You may remove the hood." Gaara informed. A thin hand grabbed the hood and pulled it down.

Tsunade gasped when she saw her headband. It was still the Konoha headband, not the Suna or any other. Tsunade was broken from all thoughts when Naruto spoke up.

"Um, Tsunade-Baa-Chan, can you send in everyone? I want to do this with them around…" she trailed off.

"Do what?" Tsunade asked while pouring some sake into a saucer, then chugging it down.

Naruto tapped her headband. "I'm not a Konoha Kunoichi anymore! I can't just wear this like it is… I have to indicate that I'm banished or rouge."

Tsunade sighed, "I guess you're right. When do you want them in?"

"In a few hours. I need to go to Ichiraku's Ramen!" Naruto declared while putting on her hood and stomping off.

Naruto was on her third bowl when she stopped eating; she didn't want people knowing she was around. Naruto walked around and found herself upon her father's stone head. Knowing it was about the time to leave, she ran to Tsunade's office's window. She knocked three times, waiting for it to open. Finally she was able to get inside of the office. Once inside, she saw everyone there: the rest of Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Gai, Team Ten, and the Konohamaru co. She thought she was going to cry.

"Take the hood off." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai." Naruto replied, taking off the hood.

Gasps filled the air, telling Naruto that everyone was surprised.

"Na-Naruto? Is that really you?" Kiba asked.

"Hai! I can't stay long. I really just wanted to have you guys see me become completely banished or rouge." Naruto replied in a sad voice.

"Wait! You still have the headband on! Why?" Sakura spoke up.

Naruto took a kunai knife, scaring everyone. She took off the headband and looked at it sadly. "My father loved this village. My mother loved this village." Naruto heard choked sobs coming from her throat.

"I wonder what this village will do without it's weapon and only heir to two well-known clans. Ha. I guess there's only one thing for me to do before it's over. Konohamaru, I'm giving you my dream! You will become Hokage! I'm passing my Will of Fire to all of you!" Naruto then slashed her headband with the kunai and let her tears flow.

"Gaara, I'm not going back to Suna… I'm going to travel for a while. And Temari?"

"Hai?"

Naruto took off her cloak and showed off Temari's clothes to everyone. "You were right! The clothes fit well! I think I'm going to keep them!" Naruto winked at the crowd and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**I Don't Own Naruto Or Its Characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I AM NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI NARUTO!_**

Chapter two…

Naruto was walking in a forest, making sure not to get caught by any enemies.

"Naruto?"

Naruto froze. Someone had gotten though her senses. But, that voice; she knew that voice. Sasuke… Naruto turned around and saw three others behind him.

"I must say, Sasuke, your little friend is cute. What's your name?" A man with an off-white hair color and purple eyes asked.

"It's impolite to ask for someone's name without imputing your own name." Naruto grinned, still looking Sasuke in the eye.

"What are you doing out of your village, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto lifted her bangs and showed of her crossed headband. "I am no longer part of that village. I was banished." Naruto grinned, with no smile in her eyes.

"Join us." Sasuke commanded.

"Hm? Join you?" Sasuke nodded. "You sure? Last time I checked, you were looking for my blood. But, since you insist, I'll join…" Naruto's eyes sparkled happily as she walked up to Sasuke with a hand out. Sasuke looked at her hand and took it, a smirk in place.

"So, you want to introduce me to the team?"

"Hn. Suigetsu," he pointed at Suigetsu. "Juugo," he pointed to a large man with orange hair and a peaceful expression on his face. "And Karin." He pointed to a red headed woman who wore glasses and had a look that almost scared Naruto; of course it didn't, though.

"Hi. I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto! I'm a former Konoha Kunoichi and I hope we get along!" Naruto greeted them warmly.

Suddenly, a gasp made the smile on Naruto's face turn into a confused frown.

"You're an Uzumaki?! So am I! We must be cousins! Who were your parents?" Karin rambled.

"Um, hai; I'm an Uzumaki. And my parents were Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto answered.

Another gasp was heard. "That means you're the Uzumaki AND Namikaze heir! Damn…" Karin sighed.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Um, Can we go shopping? I don't want to wear Temari's clothes."

"Hn."

"Oh, come on! Please!"

"Hn."

"Please!"

"Hn."

"Please!"

"Fine!"

"Yatta!"

"Wait! Were you able to have a conversation with him when all he did was 'Hn' the entire time?" Suigetsu asked with a twitch.

"Uh, Hai." Naruto said unsure of what to say.

Suddenly, Naruto yawned. "I'm so tired now…" she yawned again.

As they walked, Naruto started stumbling, to tired to go on. Finally, just when Naruto was about to fall to the ground, Sasuke caught her and carried her bridal style. Finally they reached 'The Great Naruto Bridge.' Sasuke woke Naruto up and showed her where they were. Naruto squealed happily.

"What's are you screeching?" Suigetsu asked.

"This bridge was named after me," Naruto squealed again, "Can we go in?"

"Hn."

"YATTA!" Naruto shouted, making a Kage Bunshin and jumping on it's back, "Let's go!"

Sasuke chuckled and followed along with the rest of the team feeling a little excited.

Finally, the team found themselves in front of a large house. Naruto walked up to the door and knocked. When the door opened, a woman broke into a large grin and hugged Naruto.

"Oh Tsunami! I missed you so much! I was so happy to cross 'The Great Naruto Bridge!' May we some in?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, of course! Come in; come in! Tou-San! We have very special guests!" Tsunami yelled to her father and let everyone inside her home.

Inari came down stairs with Tazuna, his eyes widening a fraction. Naruto bent down to his eyes level, her arms wide open. Inari flung himself into her arms. Inari backed out of the hug with tears in his eyes.

"Hm? What's wrong Inari?" Naruto asked softly.

"I missed you Naruto-Nee-Chan!" Inari cried.

Naruto chuckled softly, "I missed you too, Inari-Kun! But I'm here now, right?"

"Yea." Inari sniffled and broke out into a huge grin.

"Do you mind if we stay here for a little while? We don't have anywhere else to go." Sasuke informed hesitantly.

"Sure! I'd love to host you all here! I'll show you to your rooms." Tsunami agreed happily.

In the hallway, Tsunami turned around and gave a sheepish smile. There were only four rooms while there were five people. "Naruto-Chan, there will have to be some room-sharing here."

"That's okay. I can share a room with Karin. I'm sure I can learn more about my family that way." Naruto said happily.

"Who said I would share a room with you?" Karin asked with a brow raised in question.

"Oh, okay… Sasuke, were sharing a room. Karin gets her own room." Naruto looked at Tsunami with smile.

"Oh. Well, Naruto, Sasuke, this is your room. Suigetsu, this is your room. Juugo, this is yours. Karin, this is yours." Tsunami informed them as she pointed to the doors.

They went to their rooms and started to unpack few things, in case they didn't stay that long. Naruto left the room to take a shower and change. Sasuke used to other shower in the other bathroom. Soon everyone was asleep.

When Sasuke woke up, he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to see a sleeping Naruto. Sasuke, who was still half asleep, pulled her closer and fell back into a lovely deep sleep for the rest of the night.

Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke were at the table for breakfast. Karin noticed right away, and voiced it. Everyone looked around and saw that she was right. Everyone left the room to check their room. When they opened the door, they saw something weird. Naruto and Sasuke were snuggling together, smiling peaceful smiles. They looked so… cute.

Tsunade was in her office, looking at the horrid D-Rank missions. She still had the one with Tora… that poor cat needed a new owner… All thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. She looked up to her only pink-haired student.

"What is it, Sakura?" She asked, clearly curious.

"Umm, I was wondering if we could allow Naruto to come back to the village and in secret, so she wont get caught…" Tsunade sighed. Sakura was always trying to get Naruto in the village… Just like everyone else tried too. Even Sai… the guy nodded when someone told her what Sakura did.

"You know I can't do that… she has to come here on her own…" Sakura nodded and walked out the door, a tear sliding down her cheek as she remembered the days she spent with Naruto.

Naruto woke up when she felt something under her try to get up. She opened her eyes and looked up. She was on Sasuke, snuggling. Her eyes widened. She jumped out of the bed; gathering her clothes, ready to start a shower.

Tsunami was finishing the breakfast when Sasuke walked down the stairs. He looked fully rested for the first time in so long, Karin thought.

Naruto jumped through the kitchen window. The glass shattered but Naruto kept it from hitting the people in the house. She was cut up with glass sticking out of her skin. She laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry… I popped outside… I had to get in somehow…" Naruto's eye twitched when her flesh moved where there was glass. The glass fell to the ground. Her skin was clean, without blood, and smooth, without any cuts. She bent down, picking up the glass, setting it in the trash.

"I need to visit Baa-Chan…" Naruto sighed.

"Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea… She lets me go there whenever. My house hasn't been touched, I hope. You should come, Sasuke…"

"I'll think about it." Sasuke left the room to take a shower.

The team walked away from Tsunami as she waved goodbye. They spotted a hot spring, and walked in casually. Karin and Naruto walked into the Women's side. The others left to the Men's side. There was no one there besides them.

Karin started to giggle hysterically. Naruto looked over to her, eyebrow raised.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to the Men's side… Sasuke-Kun will love my womanly assets!" Karin exclaimed.

She got up and grabbed a towel, her small boobs hardly showing. Naruto got up and grabbed a towel, her large boobs almost completely showing. Naruto followed Karin; only to make sure nothing happened. Naruto sighed when she saw Karin flirting with Sasuke. Apparently, her sigh caught everyone's attention. She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Yo!" Naruto did an imitation of Kakashi, making Sasuke chuckle.

"You say it oddly. Kakashi said it better." Sasuke informed her with a chuckle.

"Who said I was trying?" Naruto walked past him and Karin.

Naruto jumped into the water and caught the air-born towel as it fell.

"The women's side is much colder. I like it here." Naruto muttered.

"Hn." Sasuke got in next to Juugo, at a safe distance away.

"Are you getting in, Karin?" Naruto asked; eyes closed.

"Yea!" Karin did the same as what Naruto did, just a bit sloppier.

Time passed as they had small conversations. That was until Naruto stretched.

"I'm getting out." Naruto muttered.

Blushes crossed faces when they heard that.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Have some Womanly Pride! Everyone will see your body!" Karin shouted.

"So? Who cares? They're going to see it sometime in the future, anyway." Naruto muttered. "And, I can just Shunshin. Geez. Like I would let you see my body…" Naruto popped out of the room, poofing into the women's side.

She popped back, with her clothes on. She had a towel in her hand. She covered Karin, so no one could see her.

"Hurry and get out. I'm not going to wait all day." Naruto muttered to Karin.

"Okay, okay!" Karin sighed. Karin got out unseen.

The team was back on the road, on their way to Konoha. When they got about a mile away, Naruto forced them to stop.

"We need to henge. We can't go in if we are Missing-nins or Banished-nins." Naruto informed.

Naruto did a hand sign and changed into a woman with pink hair and white eyes. She had thinner whisker marks.

Sasuke changed into a man with black, strait hair and blue eyes.

Karin changed into a woman with white hair and green eyes.

Suigetsu changed into a man with green hair and coal eyes.

Juugo changed into a man with brown hair and teal eyes.

They continued to walk to Konoha. When they entered, they saw another woman with pink hair not too much ahead. The henged Naruto ran to her and hugged her from behind.

The second pink-haired woman squealed.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"Sakura? You don't remember me?" Naruto asked as she pointed to her whiskers.

Sakura gasped. "Y-you're here!"

"Take us to Tsunade." Naruto ordered as the group caught up.

Sakura nodded and blew a whistle. It was quiet. A dog appeared with a man atop it.

"K-Kiba!" Naruto hugged him, too. Naruto walked in front of Akamaru. "Do you remember me?" Akamaru and Kiba nodded.

"Hai! We all missed you so much!" Kiba exclaimed, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"You're much more popular." Sasuke's monotone voice drawled out.

"Hmm? That's what happens to awesome people. They become popular." Naruto winked to the henged Sasuke.

"So, who are they?" Kiba asked.

"You'll see…" Naruto chuckled.

They made it to Tsunade's office quickly. Sakura knocked quickly. They entered when they heard a muffled "Come in."

When Tsunade looked up, she saw something strange. Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, and five henged people walked into her office.

"Drop your henges!" Tsunade ordered.

Tsunade was even more shocked than before. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and three unknowns were in her office.

"Baa-Chan… It's been such a long time…" Naruto sighed.

"S-Sasuke-Kun! Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto wanted me to come." Sasuke answered.

"That's right! But I also wanted to say… I joined Sasuke. And… I want the files on the Uchiha Massacre." Naruto finished seriously.

Everyone looked at her like she was not herself. Tsunade looked into her file cabinet, finding it quickly.

Naruto took it from her hands and opened it. Her eyes scanned it. "Holy fuck…" Naruto narrowed her eyes. "I want to kill him… I want to **murder** Danzo!" Naruto's red eyes scared some. Sasuke looked into her eyes with Sharingan. Naruto gasped. The red faded as Sasuke grabbed the files.

"Don't worry, Naruto. He will be my vengeance. I will kill him, not you." Sasuke informed.

Naruto looked dazed. "Why is she like that?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes.

"She was taken over by Sharingan." Sasuke informed.

"How does it go away?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You have to do something embarrassing…" Sasuke answered with a soft blush.

"Like what?" Kiba chipped in.

"Like this." Sasuke grabbed Naruto from behind, putting his hand on her boobs. He squeezed. Naruto suddenly moaned, giving Kiba a nosebleed, along with Suigetsu.

Naruto blushed several shades of red. "Now, she's awake." Sasuke informed as he walked over to lean against the wall and finish reading the file.

"Things that are sexual wake you up?" Tsunade asked with a twitching eyebrow.

Naruto sputtered as her eyes widened. Naruto sighed. She sat on the floor and looked down.

Tsunade chuckled. 'This is going to be hilarious…'


	3. Chapter 3

**_I AM NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI NARUTO!_**

Chapter three…

Naruto looked at Tsunade. They stared at each other intensely.

"I need you to do a secret mission." Tsunade informed seriously.

"Me? So I'm doing missions for the village that I'm banished from, now?" Naruto joked sarcastically.

"It's an important mission. It's S-Rank. Only you can do it." Tsunade continued.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You are to go to the Akatsuki. I know this is a huge risk, but we need to have you undercover and… we need to have a spy in the Akatsuki." Tsunade told her.

"I accept." Naruto said.

"I will give you a new name and a new wardrobe. Are you going to try to find the other jinjuriki?"

"No. I will not try to go against my kin." Naruto answered.

"Good. I will have your new information in a few days." Tsunade informed, "Dismissed."

Naruto nodded, putting herself into her henge and walking away.

Tsunade sighed, pulling out some sake. "I'm sorry, Naruto. It's for Konoha…"

Naruto walked down the roads of Konoha. She suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up and her eyes widened. It was Sasuke… in his henge. He gave her his hand; she accepted.

"Hey…" Naruto started.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked as they walked down the street together.

"I'm… fine…" Naruto looked down.

"No, you're not. What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Hahaha… The sky? And a mission…" Naruto trailed off.

"A mission? What is it…?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a secret… S-Rank…" Naruto looked up.

"Tell me more when we get back to the house…" Sasuke ordered.

"Okay…"

They made it home quickly. Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo were there, already. Sasuke and Naruto sat across from each other during dinner.

"What's the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to gather information on the Akatsuki… as a member…" Naruto trailed off.

Suigetsu spit his water all over Karin; Karin took revenge by throwing a fork at his head. The fork went through his head.

"What a weird mission for a jinjuriki." Suigetsu blurted out.

"I accepted anyway. I get to get more information on the organization that's after the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto told them.

"What if we joined, too?" Juugo asked his teammate.

"I don't know…" Naruto trailed off.

Karin looked to Sasuke. "We could join, Sasuke. It could be a fun adventure…" Karin suggested.

"I've already decided that we are going to join." Sasuke told them.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "R-really?" Naruto stuttered out.

"Hai." Sasuke answered.

"YATTA! Now I know I wont be alone!" Naruto yelled as she stood.

"Naruto. I'm glad you came. Your wardrobe is ready. Your name is on the card." Tsunade informed.

**First Name: Kaminari**

**Last Name: Chiyo**

**Full Name: Chiyo Kaminari**

**Gender: Female**

**Original Village: Kumo**

"Chiyo Kaminari… Eternal Thunder…?" Naruto analyzed the card.

"Here." Tsunade handed her a scroll.

"What is it?"

"It's what you're going to wear." Tsunade informed.

Naruto opened the scroll and released what was inside. In a poof, out came a dark mask, much like the one Kakashi wears, Orange goggles, probably to hide her eye color, a large cloak, gloves that reached her elbows, and Kunoichi boots that reached her mid-theigh.

"Tsunade… why did you put "Kumo" as my original village?" Naruto asked, looking at her card once more.

"Kumo's Kage already said it was okay." Tsunade informed.

"Oh…"

"You need to dye your hair. Golden hair stands out… and… you will be caught easily… make it dark brown or black. Blue would even be better than what it is now." Tsunade ordered. Naruto nodded, leaving to buy hair dye.

Naruto appeared at the house that she shared with her team. Naruto entered with a bang, surprising everyone in the house.

"Karin! Get your ass over here!" Naruto ordered as she watched Karin scurry from the room she was in.

"W-what is it?" Karin asked.

"Can you help me dye my hair?" Naruto asked.

"…Uh… yea! Why, though?" Karin asked.

"I can't go to the Akatsuki with my hair… I would be found out…" Naruto trailed off.

"Oh… Okay… come on!" Karin led Naruto to the bathroom to dye Naruto's beautiful blond hair.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom with a new look. Her hair was a deep red, orange goggles covered her beautiful blue eyes, her clothes were replaced by a black cloak with orange outlines that went just above her knees, also without sleeves. Kunoichi boots that went to her mid-thighs replaced the shoes she used to wear. Naruto walked towards the Hokage Tower with four cloaked figures.

Tsunade sighed when she saw the group enter her office. She looked at Naruto with surprised eyes.

"I didn't think you would dye your hair red, like your mother's hair…" Tsunade said.

"I thought it suited me better." Naruto shrugged.

"It does. Are you ready to go, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I am."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, Baa-Chan." Naruto and the team disappeared in a poof.

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

I don't own Naruto!


	4. Chapter 4

I AM NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI NARUTO!  
Chapter four...  
The team sprinted into the forest until Naruto put up the signal to stop.  
"I feel someone's energy... It's familiar too."  
Naruto walked a few steps before being stalled by a figure.  
"What happened to your hair, Naruto-Chan? It's quite different."  
"Itachi! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked loudly.  
"Itachi?" Another, Sasuke, voiced out. "How do you know Naruto so well?"  
"Hm? Well, I used to be her ANBU guard. I knew all of her little secrets, I was the one whom she told everything, and when she was about to turn seven, I was told to kill our clan."  
Naruto almost laughed as she was getting closer to Itachi. She reached up and put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"It's been a long time... Too long." The blonde-turned-red started. "But we are in need of a place... And that place is Akkatsuki. You mind taking us to Pein or Nagato?"  
Itachi motioned them to follow, while Suigetsu and Karin had hesitant steps forward.  
The little chatter between Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi was hardly heard by the three following close behind.  
"Ah, Itachi... What's with the brats?" A sudden voice asked just ahead of them.  
"Yo, fishy! How's it going? Haven't seen you in awhile!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.  
"Hmm... What happened to Naruto's hair?" The blue-skinned man walked closer to her and examined her.  
"I'm not Naruto! I'm Chiyo Kaminari! I'm going to join the Akkatsuki!"  
Kisame looked at "Kaminari" with a toothy grin. "Right..." He dragged out the word. "As I asked before, what's with the brats, Itachi?"  
Itachi walked past him, responding lightly. "These 'brats' want to join Akkatsuki."  
Kisame nodded and followed along with the group.

Back in the Hokage's office, you could find a drunken Tsunade sitting in her chair, and a worried Sakura standing in front of her desk, repeatedly tapping on the file she was holding.  
"...W-What if.. She ends up j-just like her parents... Or even Jiraiya?" The honey blonde slurred.  
"Tsunade-Sama... I'm sure Naruto-Chan will be okay! She's Konoha's ex-Number-One-Unpredictable-Kunoichi!"  
Hearing "ex" made Konoha's Hokage only sadder. 'What would Minato and Kushina think about this...?'

I don't own Naruto!

I know that I haven't updated in such a long time, but here I am! I'm updating a story and giving you a short chapter! I thank all of those who have stayed with this story, and all of my others!  
Any ideas? PM me or review any of my stories! ~thinker1234


End file.
